Snowed In
by Just Ressa
Summary: The team is off on another case right before Thanksgiving. But what happens when the case is done and they're snowed in for a fortnight? Will Romances blossom? * I do not own Criminal Minds Not its Characters.* Rated T, Just in case I decide to hint at somethings. I may change the rating later.
1. Chapter 1

November started off mild and breezy in Quantico, VA. The leaves on the trees had already turned colors, and the sound of crunching leaves could be heard every where you walked. For some odd reason, the crime rate was slowing down, and although the team was still quite busy, there was a small lull of a day or two in between plane trips.

The team had just gotten back from a particularly gruesome case in California. As the days flew past, the weather turned from mild and breezy to down right cold.

"Good grief", Morgan said, walking in and shivering. "It's gotta be at least 15 degrees out there."

"Actually, it's only 27 degrees", Reid said, his eyes never leaving his newspaper. "What you're feeling is the wind chill factor."

"Well thanks a lot, Mr. Weatherman Genius", Morgan said sticking his tongue out. His heart skipped a beat when he looked up and saw Garcia come in; her hair wind-blown from the weather. She shed her tan suede coat and his breath got caught. Donning a hunter green top and a pale orange short skirt, she reminded him of a pumpkin, but in the best possible way. She had a pale pumpkin colored cardigan on and when she took of her coat, she shivered a bit.

"Hey Hotstuff", Garcia said, smiling at him.

"Hey Baby Girl", Morgan answered.

She walked over to him and waited. He smiled and kissed her on her cheek. Garcia blushed and went back to her lair to get the day started. It was a regular thing with them now. Something happened over Halloween. He kissed her on her cheek once and now it was a regular staple of their relationship. And it still made her heart skip a beat.

The rest of the team filtered in and when Hotch walked up to the door, Emily was right behind him, using him as a shield for the wind.

"Hey!" Emily said, grabbing his coat as he tried to step sideways. "Don't do that!"

Hotch spun around and was at an instant loss for words. Emily's hair was sort of curly today, and it was blowing all around her. Her face was flushed and she had the sweetest, rosiest tinge to her cheeks. Her white wool coat was pulled around her and far as it could go and she was practically shaking from being so cold.

"Turn back around Hotch! You block the wind!" Emily said with a chuckle in her voice.

"What?" Hotch said, finding his voice. "You don't like the wind, Emily?" He stepped to the side and a gust of wind hit her directly in the face. What ever she was yelling at him was completely drowned out by the loud roar.

"Sorry", Hotch said biting back a smile, while he held the door open for her. She slipped past him, and for just a moment, he could have sworn she deliberately pressed herself against him. He was imagining things. Emily Prentiss could have any man she desired. And he was sure he wasn't on the list. But it never stopped him from wishing.

After everyone arrived and warmed up, Hotch called the team to the round table.

"As you're all well aware, we're coming up on the season of crime sprees. Garcia." Hotch said, passing the torch.

"Alright crime fighters, here we go. This is the fair city of Camden, New Jersey. But nothing about it is very fair right now. Camden has called us in because they recently had a spree of robberies. Usually this is not cause for us to come in, but things have gotten very bad very fast. The robberies all had the same signature; they leave the shower running and stop up the tub. The house floods and their items are gone." Garcia paused and Reid interrupted.

"What changed, Garcia?" Reid asked.

"The last house had a murder." She turned to the board. "Meet 19 year old David Fowler."

"Wow", Rossi said. "They didn't want him to talk."

"Coroner said it was a blitz attack. Blunt force trauma to the head." Hotch looked down at his file. "All of the facial bruising and cuts were done post mortem."

"He was an-gry", JJ said.

"It looks like it", Garcia said. She flipped the page on the screen. "And now, it seems he has a taste for it. Meet Sylvia Brewer, Andrew Bonner, and Sarah Whittle." Each one of them was floating upright in their own living rooms with their faces bashed in and cut.

"Looks like he developed a taste for murder", Rossi said.

"Yeah, a burglar turned psychopath", Morgan said.

"And we have no time to lose. They all died within hours of each other", Hotch said.

"Hours?"Emily said.

"There were only a matter of six to seven hours between each victim", Hotch said. "Wheels up in 20. And Garcia?"

"Yeah Bossman?" Garcia answered.

"You're coming too. Grab your go bag."

*New story guys! Thanks for all the love. I appreciate it. I was kinda low, but I'm really looking forward to this story. R&R please!*


	2. Chapter 2

As the plane touched down in New Jersey a short while later, the weather certainly reflected the mood of the team. The clouds gathered quickly and turned a dusky brown in the sky.

"That's snow", Reid said, his eyes never leaving his file.

"So when did Reid become Al Roker?" Morgan asked chuckling.

"Who?" Reid asked.

"Resident weather man, Kid", Rossi said.

"Oh", Reid said, putting down his paper. "I've just been really interested in it lately. Especially when I hear the saying 'storm of the century'."

Everybody started talking at a once.

"Storm of the century?" JJ wailed.

"Wait like, thunder and lighting and rain?" Garcia asked.

"No. It's more like thunder, lighting, and snow", Reid answered matter-of-factly.

Hotch looked at Reid with a scowl. "You're looking forward it, aren't you?" Hotch said.

"Actually, I am!" Reid said. "I've heard thunder when it snowed, but never seen lighting. I plan it video it."

"So I'm guessing we're losing the bet that we won't get bad weather", Morgan said with a pout. "I do not, I repeat, do not want to be stranded in Jersey!"

JJ nodded. "I need to be with Henry."

"Is Henry going to Will's?" Reid said with a sudden interest. Reid's intentions were getting harder and harder to miss and JJ thought it was adorable. She and Will called it quits a year into the marriage around the same time Hotch and Beth did.

"For now, Spence", JJ said. "Will and I have come to an agreement and we're good. It's just, there's nothing like holding your baby", she looked directly at Garcia, "big or small on the holidays, ya know?" JJ smiled brightly at Garcia and Penelope blushed deeply. But not without Morgan noticing.

The plane touched down in New Jersey, and all the team exited and Rossi pulled Hotch aside.

"You know this case is going to be open and shut, right?" Rossi said.

"I have a feeling; what's this about Dave?" Hotch said.

"Oh nothing. Just thinking it'd be a shame if we did get snowed in, wouldn't it?" Rossi strolled away leaving Hotch calling after him.

CMCMCMCM

The team walked in to the Camden PD station and all motion stopped. The chief of police met them immediately.

"Chief Halter, here", he said shaking Hotch's hand vigorously. Hotch almost got dizzy. "Oh sorry", he said letting go of his hand. "We just never had the FBI here before."

"And we sincerely hope you don't need us again", Rossi said. "I'm SSA Rossi. This is SSA's Hotchner and Morgan, Agents Prentiss, Jareau and Dr. Reid. And our technical analyst, Penelope Garcia."

Chief Halter walked around and shook all their hands.

"Let's get's started shall we", Hotch said as the followed the Chief to the back rooms through a crowd of gawking policemen.

"They really haven't had the FBI here? Reid said. "The probability of that is…"

"Pretty Boy", Morgan said. "I don't think we need a number."

The team got to work immediately, scoping out the latest crime scene and finding his area of concentration. They set up a sting operation where Prentiss and Hotch posed as a married couple leaving for vacation the next day to lure him.

"Are you sure this will work?" Prentiss asked as she got fitted for her wires.

"Absolutely", Rossi and Hotch said together. Hotch gave Rossi a funny look and continued. "We know that he still has the overwhelming need to steal. This is something he can't refuse. The murders are an after thought, but we need to get to him before they become his main course of action." Hotch looked at Emily and winked slightly. "Scared, Prentiss?" he said with a smirk.

"You wish", Emily said, with a narrowed look as she walked away.

"Yeah, that's right Aaron. Charm her by insinuating she's not tough", Rossi said chuckling.

Hotch and Emily set up in the house as the rest of the team, and Chief Halter, who refused to not come and Sergeant Arnold waited in the nearby, inconspicuous cars.

"Uh Prentiss", Hotch started as they pretended to wash dishes together. "I didn't mean anything by that earlier remark…"

"Shhh", Emily said.

"Hey I was only trying to…." Hotch tried to finish, but Emily forcibly put her hand over his mouth. "Shhh", she whispered as she pointed to the basement door. Hotch went and stood on one side of the door and Emily crouched down behind the island. The unsub came in quietly and seeing Hotch's reflection in the window, swung a crowbar at his leg. It just barely hit him but it was enough to cause him to go down. Emily swiftly got to her feet and side swept the unsub, landing him on his back. The unsub reached for his crowbar and Emily stepped on his arm and kneeled down on his chest with her knee.

"I'd stop struggling if I were you", she said.

Hotch got to his feet and called for backup and the team trooped in, grabbing the unsub and cuffing him, making sure they read him his rights.

As they walked out the house, Emily sincerely looked worried.

"Hotch, are you sure your leg is OK?" Emily said.

"I'm good", Hotch said with a small limp. "It was just a touch, but it connected, so I'll feel it in the morning."

"You should ice it right away", Emily said. As she walked away she whispered. "I'll bring the ice."

Hotch was sure he was hearing things. "Did she just say she'd bring the ice?" he wondered aloud.


	3. Chapter 3

The team, tired and cold checked into the hotel provided for the rest of the night. The two day stay would end tomorrow with everyone glad to be getting back to Quantico. Everyone went to their separate rooms and literally fell into bed. Garcia heard a soft knock at the door.

"Coming", Garcia said, her footsteps muffled by the thick plush carpeting. Opening the door she saw the last person she thought she'd see.

"Reid?" Garcia said.

"Hey Penelope", Reid said, shuffling his feet. "Did I wake you? I'm so sorry. I'll just go…" Reid turned to leave and Garcia pulled his arm.

"Get in here, Boy Wonder", she said laughing as she pulled him in the door. "What brings you by my boudoir?"

"I was just coming back from photographing the storm." Reid said. "I was wondering if I could talk to you about me and…"

"Omigosh, I didn't even notice it had started!" Garcia ran to the window and looked out with awe. "Um, Reid how long ago did you come in?"

"About an hour, why?"

"And what floor are we on?" Garcia said quietly.

"Third. Pen, what's going on?" Reid said, walking over to the window.

"I don't think the snow is supposed to be this high", Garcia said, her voice quivering. Reid looked outside and marveled. In a matter of an hour, a huge snow drift had covered the front of the charming, old, front entrance/exit only hotel, and it was still snowing.

"We're snowed in!" Reid said excitedly. A loud knock came on Garcia's door.

"I'm coming", she said, and when she opened the door Morgan was standing there in just pajama pants and flip flops. Penelope Garcia's heart stopped and she lost all use of her brain.

"Mama, have you seen Pretty Boy?" he asked, obviously upset.

"I'm here Morgan, what's up?" Reid answered. Morgan crossed the room with the quickness.

"This is all your fault", he said enunciating each word.

"What?" Reid said trying not to smile.

"What?" Morgan said with a mock laugh. "What, he says? You brought this storm, Genius", Morgan said flopping down on Garcia's bed. "I can't be stranded here! I have plans!"

Garcia's heart fell a little when she heard this. He was eager to get home to someone else. 'Cheer up', she reminded herself. 'We're still best friends.'

"Honey Dew", Garcia said sitting down next to Morgan. "I don't think that Reid talked to the weather gods and made this."

"Yeah, well, he's loving it!" Morgan said huffing. Another knock came.

"Great balls of fire, I'm popular!" Garcia said giggling. She opened the door to find JJ in just a tank and boy shorts.

"Garcie have you, oh!" JJ said, trying to pull her shorts down a bit. For Reid it was too late. His eyes had followed the trail of her long legs from foot to hip.

"Jayje! Wait, come in, it's freezing. Here", she said handing her a spare robe.

"Thanks", JJ said wrapping herself up. "Did you guys' heat go out too?"

"Your heat stopped?" Reid said. "I'll be back."

"Me too", Morgan said following him.

"So Garcie", JJ said smiling. "Reid and a half naked Morgan?"

"I know right!" she said laughing. "And you chased them away!" She laughed out loud when another knock came.

"Good gracious of me!" Garcia said. Opening the door , Emily stood in her footie flannel pajamas.

"Em! This is a good look for you." Garcia said letting her in.

"My heat is out!" Emily said. "Yours too, JJ?"

"Yep", she said, standing next to Garcia's heater. "Penelope here is the only one, it seems, with heat."

Garcia sat down and two more knocks came. "Oh just come in!" Garcia said laughing.

Hotch walked in with white tube socks, jeans and t-shirt. Rossi was right behind him.

"Is this where the party is, Kitten?" Rossi said grabbing a seat in a nearby chair.

"I guess so." Garcia said. "You guys out of heat too?"

Rossi nodded but Hotch was completely mesmerized. There stood Emily Prentiss in the most non-sexiest footie flannel pajamas ever and he was getting more turned on by the second.

"Hotch?" Emily said.

"Yeah", he said coming out of his daze. "My heat's out too."

A series of knocks came followed by a very childish argument.

"Did not!"

"Did too! Now whatever rain dance you did to start this, make it stop!"

"Rossi", Garcia said wearily. "Will you please let Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Dee in?"

Rossi opened the door.

"I heard that, Princess", Morgan said cracking a small smile.

"Look", Reid said. "I wanted to see the storm but I didn't cause it."

"Look, Man", Morgan said. "On some level in my brain I know it's true. It's just easier to take it out on you. My plans are utterly ruined. You can't get back deposits."

"What plans, Morgan?" Rossi said.

"Um", Morgan stammered.

"Yeah, what gives _Bro_?" Reid said mocking.

"Uh, fine", Morgan said giving up when the team wouldn't stop badgering him. By now, everyone had grabbed a seat with Hotch in a chair by the wall and Emily on the floor leaning against his leg, Rossi by the door in a chair and JJ, Garcia and Reid in the bed.

"I was planning on showing a special lady just how much she means to me with a carriage ride and romantic dinner."

"That's sounds wonderful", Garcia whispered.

"I hope so. It was for you." Morgan said, looking her in the eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

The whole entire room went silent fast. JJ sat up in the bed and grabbed Garcia's hand.

"Me?" Garcia said. "Are you sure it was for me? I'm not really…"

"Woman, hush", Morgan said, coming closer to her and kneeling in front of her. "Don't say you're not my type. Don't say you're not like the girls I used to date. And that's right, I said used to. Something happened between us during Halloween. If I were being completely honest, it's been happening for a while, hasn't it Baby Girl?"

Garcia could only nod. The happiness she was feeling was transforming into tears that were spilling over her eyes and onto her cheeks.

"Don't cry, Baby Girl", Morgan said smiling.

"I'm, I'm, I'm…" Garcia stammered.

"Somebody get this down", Emily said. "Penelope…speechless!"

"Already in progress", Rossi said, as he video taped silently.

"Baby Girl", Morgan said. Garcia sat there dumbfounded and silent. "Penelope!"

Garcia started smiling and wrapped her arms around Morgan. "Is it true?" she said quietly. "You and me?"

"Me and you, Goddess", Morgan said. "I wanted to show you just how much you mean to me. And when the time is right, slip a pretty little ring on that finger of yours."

"Mama don't do little rings", Garcia said, her sass coming back.

"Duly noted, Ma'am", Morgan said laughing. He leaned in for a tender kiss and held up his hand in front of the camera.

"Uh, if you folks don't mind, I'd like to talk to my princess here, alone…" Morgan said.

Hotch cleared his throat.

"This may be the cold talking", he said with a slight smile, "but, um, yeah. We're not leaving. We have no heat."

At that precise moment a loud pop went off in Garcia's room as the radiator died.

"And now, neither do we", Morgan said turning towards Garcia. "But I got a few ideas to warm you up, Little Lady."

"On that note, I'm out", JJ said. She jumped up, hopped out the bed, and walked to the door. "Congrats on the romance Garcie", JJ said, smiling.

"Wait for me", Reid said, a surge of confidence flowing through him. Emily got off the floor.

"You're leaving too?" Rossi said.

"Yeah", Emily said laughing. "I'm happy for them too, but I don't want to stick around and see what Lover Boy over there has in store for Pen", she said, laughing out the door. Morgan winked and stuck his tongue at Emily.

"Wait up, I'll walk you back", Hotch said. "Night you two, and keep it down."

Rossi followed them out the door. "Good going you two. Way to snag an Agent, Kitten", Rossi chuckled, as he headed towards his room.

With everyone gone, Morgan and Garcia snuggled down under the covers and turned to face each other.

"Can we do this?" she asked tentatively.

"Yeah Baby, we can. Fraternizing is not seen as such a bad thing anymore. I think the bureau understands that love happens, when it happens. And technically, you work solely for the FBI and not really the BAU. That's why you can float between us and the Red Cell team."

"Good, 'cause I never want to let you go", Garcia said, leaning in for a kiss.

"And I never will", Morgan said, kissing her back.


	5. Chapter 5

JJ and Reid walked silently to the room down the hall. They passed his room and when she looked at him, he smiled and kept walking.

"Spence", JJ said, "we've passed your room."

"I know", Reid said. "I'm making sure you get to your room okay." Reid smiled at her. "You never know; you might freeze on the way

back and turn into an icicle."

JJ laughed. "An icicle? That's all you got?"

"Well no", he said laughing. "But I do want to make sure you're okay."

"How gallant of you", JJ said, unlocking her door. "Well…"

"Well, OK, you're here safe and warm." Reid started to turn around and walk away until he felt a hand on his arm.

"But I'm not warm. I'm cold", JJ said shivering dramatically. "Awfully cold."

"Well I guess I could come in and help you warm up. You know, they say the best way to stave off hypothermia is body heat. I read once where a group of hikers got lost and they huddled around each other when the fire died out underneath a few sleeping bags naked and the heat from their bodies kept them warm and alive", Spencer rattled on. "And then I saw a documentary…" JJ grabbed Reid's shirt and pulled him down in a deep kiss. When the kiss ended, Spence was dumbfounded.

"You know", he said, blushing, "you could have just told me to shut up."

"Now where's the fun in that?" JJ said, climbing into the bed. Spencer continued to stand.

"Do I need to come over there and physically put you in this bed?" JJ said, smiling brightly.

"Do you want me in that bed?" Spencer said.

"You know, for a genius, you can be really dense sometimes", JJ said, pulling back the covers for him.

"I don't get it." Reid went to the bed and crawled in, losing his shoes.

"I saw you go into Pen's room", JJ said. "It's cold; do you really think I'd walked down a long corridor in just a tank and boy-shorts if I wasn't trying to send a message?"

"I…"Reid looked JJ dead in the eyes. "I thought you'd always see me as a kid", he said. "Everyone else does."

"I'm not everyone else", JJ said, shedding the robe that Garcia had given her and snuggling up close to Reid. "You're cold", she said.

"I still have on clothes and they're probably blocking the heat coming form my body and did you know…" Reid continued to ramble on as JJ smiled to her self and unbuttoned his sweater.

"And then in the Andes when they were hiking…" JJ shook her head and reached under the covers took off his socks, eliciting a giggle from him.

"Hey, that tickles!" Reid stated laughing as she unmercifully took off his other sock making him start another fit of giggles.

"Looks like all that's left is your pants, Spence", JJ said in a low, sultry voice.

Reid gulped and looked down. During his story she had just about stripped him naked.

"I guess I should take them off, you know so you can get all of my body heat." At that, Reid reached under the covers and tried to pull his pants down, but a sizable bulge stopped him dead in his tracks. He blushed deeply when he saw the look on JJ's face.

"I'm sorry", he stammered. "Maybe I should just…" before he could get another word out, JJ pulled him over and down on her as they engaged in a very passionate kiss.

"I think…" Reid started.

"That's your problem, Spence", JJ said. "You think too much."

"Perhaps I do", he said, covering her mouth with his and pulling the covers over the top of them.

*on deck, H&E*


	6. Chapter 6

Padding through the hallway, Hotch could do nothing but smile. Emily looked like a big kid, walking along side of him, shuffling her feet.

"Just make sure you don't touch me, Prentiss", he said as they neared her room door.

"Why?" Emily said stopping dead in her tracks.

"They way you've been shuffling those big feet of yours, you're bound to electrify me", he said side-stepping out of her way.

"Big feet?" Emily said, looking at him with a sideways glance. "Hmm, big feet you say." Emily pulled out her key card from her pocket.

"That suit has pockets?" he said laughing.

"Yes it has pockets", Emily said. She walked into the room, shuffling her feet very quickly. "Well, thanks for walking me to my door." Emily stuck her hand out to shake Hotch's hand.

"Oh no you don't", Hotch said, stepping around her into the room.

"Well come right in, Agent Hotchner", Emily said, closing the door. She ran over to the bed and hopped in, taking no time at all to pull the covers right up to her chin.

"Cold, Prentiss?" Hotch asked with a smile.

"Very", she said. "Although this looks snugly and warm, it's not when it's not layered."

"Layered?" he said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, you know, like a t-shirt and shorts under it?" Emily countered.

Hotch's mouth went dry and his mind went into overload. Just imagining that all that separated her from that onesie-get up was her underwear or at best, skin, caused him to get flushed. And caused Emily to notice.

"Hotch? You OK?" Emily said, hopping out of bed.

"I'm. I'm…"He stammered. Emily had never seen her boss like this. Aaron Hotchner was never at a loss for words.

"Aaron?" At the sound of his name escaping her lips, he lost it. Reaching down he cupped her chin and gently brought his lips to hers in a tender kiss. Emily deepened the kiss and Hotch moaned deeply, his body pressing against the soft fabric of her playful pajamas. When the kiss broke, they both stood like deer in headlights.

"Um, that was, that was…" Emily said.

"Perfect", Hotch said. "I've waited so long to do that."

"Really? I thought I was invisible to you. I'd only ever be Prentiss. The one you second guess."

"You think I second guess you?" Hotch said, sitting down in the chair and pulling her into his lap. "I have the utmost faith in you and your abilities."

"They why do you always double check with me?" Emily said.

"Because", Hotch said pausing. "Because I care about you. I don't ever want to see you hurt. After you came back, I worried about you so much. I kept feeling like you were slipping away. I didn't want you to go."

Emily looked deeply into his eyes. "So you never got the hints, huh?"

"Hints?" Hotch asked.

"Men. Let's see. My cream colored v-neck sweater I wore during Halloween…"Emily trailed off.

"The one that drives me insane?" Hotch said kissing her cheek.

"The time I used you as a shield and then squeezed by you although I had plenty of room…"

"The day I was so turned on I spent most of it in my office", he said nuzzling her neck.

"You hurt your knee when I said…"

"You'll bring the ice?" Hotch said chuckling. "I got em'. I just couldn't believe they were meant for me."

Emily straddled his lap and kissed him softly on the lips. "They were always meant for you."

Hotch kissed her back deeply and easily picked her up and carried her to the bed.

"Still cold, Prentiss?" Hotch said with a low growl in his voice. "Because I believe you still owe me ice..."

"Oh do I now?" she said smiling. "Yeah I am. A bit", she said, unzipping her pajamas slightly. "But it's starting to warm up considerably."

"I'd say its' getting hot", Hotch said, pulling the covers back and kissing her again.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning as the couples lounged in bed, on the floor, and in showers, a collective text message alarm went off at the same time.

"What does it say?" Hotch said, as he finished toweling off.

"Wheels up in 30", Emily said. "I do believe that's you're line."

"How can it say wheels up in 30?" Morgan said. "We're snowed in!" Morgan sat up on the floor. "Baby Girl, how did we get down here?"

"You were a bit amorous, Chocolate Thunder", she said kissing him.

"Spence", JJ said, nudging him.

"JJ, again? I need to recharge…" JJ smacked him on his head and he laughed. Spencer got up with a start.

"Am I wearing you out?" JJ said smiling and nuzzling his neck.

"Yes. Yes you are. But it's a good wear-out. I'm happy. Now, why art thou waking me, woman?" Reid grabbed JJ and pulled her down on top of him.

"Because, we just got a text. 'Wheels up in 30' I believe."

"That's impossible", Reid said, reluctantly getting out of bed and walking to the window. Reid looked out the window. The front of the building was completely clean of snow. There were a few mounds and large piles here and there, but the exits were completely clean.

"How is this possible?" Reid said walking out the building with his bag and JJ's in one hand, her hand in the other.

"I have no idea Pretty Boy", Morgan said, kissing Garcia's hand. "But if we're lucky, I can take my girl on the carriage ride after all."

Hotch watched as Emily carried her bag and smiled. She absolutely refused to let him carry both bags. His leg had been bothering him most of the night and after the shower, she had iced it for him as promised, and that led to needing another shower. Meeting Rossi outside by SUV's, Hotch pulled him aside.

"What did you do?" Hotch said.

"What?" Rossi said innocently. "Why is it when things go wrong, then right, OR just right, I'm behind it?" Rossi chuckled.

"I know you Dave", Hotch said. "You had something to do with this." Hotch patted him softly on the shoulder. "And thank you", he said looking at Emily and eating up the smile she was giving him.

On the plane, Rossi looked at his team. Happy, content, loving; this was the way it was supposed to be. His phone buzzing brought him out of he thoughts.

"Rossi", he answered.

"Hi ya Boss", the woman said.

"Well hello Angel", Rossi said. "Everything OK?"

"Yep, all good on my end. Yours?" Rossi looked at his team again.

"Perfect", he said. "How did you guys get rid of the snow so quick?"

"Easy. It was never really snow. Just some very larger drop blankets from the roof with some light REAL snow on top to give the illusion. The darkness helped a lot." She said.

"Brilliant." Rossi said. "And the heat?"

"We may look old and quaint", she said with a giggle, "but we're all on timers. I can control the heat of all of the rooms on the all the floors. That part was easy."

"You are undoubtedly, the most brilliant woman I have ever met. What can I do to repay you?" Rossi asked.

The woman on the phone blushed deeply. "I wouldn't mind another rendezvous like the one last night", she whispered.

"That, Doll, was always a done deal", Rossi said. "Someday you will marry me, Meg."

"Someday", she said. "But for now, we'll keep our liaisons as just. Safe flight, Mi amore'."

"I love you too", Rossi said, smiling. He settled back against the seat as the plane took off. Smiling to himself, he settled in for a well-deserved nap. Meg could be tiring for an old man.


End file.
